During the electrolytic production of aluminum, anodes are consumed in the electrolytic process and are thus considered consumables. FIG. 1a illustrates a typical anode assembly prior to use in an electrolytic cell. The anode assembly 40 includes a rod 44 and an unused anode portion 41. FIG. 1b illustrates one embodiment of an anode assembly after use in an electrolytic cell. The assembly anode 40 includes the rod 44 and a used anode portion 42, sometimes referred to herein as an anode butt. Due to processing conditions and placement within the electrolysis cell, the thickness and shape of the anode butt 42 may vary. These variations depend on many factors, such as anode fabrication conditions, raw materials, and electrolysis processing conditions.